France x Reader-Lost in the Valley of the Night
by KatMarie13
Summary: France x Reader story! Yes it is a Hetalia story featuring some Les Miserable. It's a one shot featuring our favourite country France!


"Do you hear the people sing? Singing a song of angry men? It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!" Your friend Marcus sang as his character Enjolras.

"Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me? Beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see?" The guy who was playing Combeferre sang.

"Then join in the fight that will give you the right to be free!" Another man sang.

"Do you hear the people sing? Singing a song of angry men? It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!" You all sang as the chorus came.

"Will you give all you can give so that our banner may advance some will fall and some will live will you stand up and take your chance? The blood of the martyrs will water the meadows of France!" A guy stepped forward singing as he waved the flag of France.

"Do you hear the people sing? Singing a song of angry men? It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!" You and the rest of the cast finished, the crowd going wild. You smiled as you grabbed the hand next to you an bowed along with the cast.

Cheers and clapping erupted through the theatre as the curtains closed in front of your smiling face. This was your first performance as a main character, you were playing Cosette who has been your all time favourite character since you first saw Les Misérables back when you were seven. When you heard there was try outs at your local community theatre you immediately ran down to try out. After a few call backs you finally got the part as Cosette.

You were seriously going to miss the play though, today was your last performance. You were going to miss being able to sing your heart off on stage and have people cheering after your scene. But most of all you were going to miss him. The actor who was playing Marius, you had briefly known him before the musical. He went to your school, his name was Francis and he was a part of the 'Bad Touch Trio' who were the school's hot throbs. You had not fallen for their tricks before, Gilbert has tried flirting with you but you've known about his many hookups and were disgusted. Except you had fallen for Francis, over the weeks of practices and having to kiss and sing along with him you've fallen head over heals for him.

"Good job, ma chérie." You heard Francis say as he approached you before you were about to walk home.

"Thanks Francis, good job to you too." You smiled at him, you both stood in silence for a while, but suddenly you were enveloped in Francis arms as he gave you a tight hug. You eagerly returned the hug, it made your heart flutter and stomach do flips. "I'll miss hanging out with you." You whispered into his chest.

"Ma chérie who said this was the end?" Francis said touching your cheek with his hand as you pulled out of the hug, he forced you to look into his blue eyes.

"Francis you have the Bad Touch Trio, and I have my theatre friends." You whispered looking down at your feet.

"Just because I have other friends, doesn't mean I don't want to hang out with you." He whispered kissing the top of your head.

"I just couldn't handle it." You said quietly trying to hold back tears as you thought about him being with other girls.

"Handle what ma chérie?" He asked.

"You being with other girls." You said barely above a whisper.

"Pardon moi?" He asked.

"I said I can't handle you being with other girls!" You yelled. "God I sound so clingy and pathetic, I'm sorry." You said as you ran out the door into the parking lot, it was lightly snowing as you sat on the curb on the parking lot.

"_! Wait! Ma cherie!" You heard Francis call out to you. you saw him run over to you and take a seat beside you. You refused to look him in the eye. "_, ma cherie. Look at me." He took your chin in his hands and forced you to look into his blue eyes. "Je t'aime." You then felt a pair of warm lips against yours, you could feel yourself blush as you melted into the kiss.

"Maybe we could take this somewhere else? Ohnonononon." Francis winked as he pulled away from th kiss.

"In your dreams." You smirked.

"Well then I'll see you there, ohononononon." He laughed,

"Pig." You laughed playfully pushing him. "I love you too, Francis." You said as he wrapped his arm around you. "You're my Marius."

"And you are my Cosette." He said kissing you forehead.


End file.
